


The Prince(ish) Diaries

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyguard Gladio, Bodyguard Nyx, Bodyguard Wyrd, Gen, Ignis is a personal aid, Nyx Hell was a very enabling place, Only much different, Pet shop employee Prompto, Princess Diaries AU, Queen Vita is Clarice, Ravus is another prince, and adviser, and count, artist aranea, look - Freeform, look it's different so it won't be boring, prince Noctis, royal shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Noctis Highwind's life is turned upside down when after a normal day he returns home to find his beloved aunt Aranea speaking with his grandmother. Vita Lucis Caelum has few words, emotions, or thoughts to share. But she changes his life all the same.





	The Prince(ish) Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enabled. Halp.
> 
> So I'm doing this I guess. It'll be quite different from The Princess Diaries movies and nowhere near the books. This main story will have a lot of developing and implied beginning romance, but no pairings. That's for the spinoffs. I guess, let me know if you wanna see anything? My Tumblr, as always, is Trashcansurana, and my askbox is finally enabled if you wanna yell at me.
> 
> I don;t have a beta and this is hot off the press. So the mistakes are mine, most likely. Can't discount ghosts.

When Noctis woke up it was to the harsh sounds of metal on metal. He didn’t mind the noise really, he was excited, in a bleary sense to hear his aunt creating in the lower rooms of their house. He rolled over, enjoying the airy gush that always came from rolling onto puffed blankets and blinked at the handmade clock on the dresser next to his bed. His aunt had made this too, once what appeared to be a moon lamp, now inlaid with gears and red numbers. Aranea had gone all out for his steam-punk phase.

 

Sitting, Noct rubbed at his eyes, eventually coaxing himself out of bed long enough to pull some wrinkled clothed from his dresser and finger comb his hair. He made his way down the stairs. Patting happily at a brass nosed gear dragon wrapped lovingly around his door frame. The dragon had been there for years, Aranea’s first response to Noctis saying he wasn’t a baby was to create the ferocious beast. And, of course then comfort him in bewilderment as he became so scared of ‘Brassy’ that he cried. Somehow she’d convinced him the dragon was a protector, and now, at eighteen, the dragon was just a fond memory and a familiar sight.

 

At the landing he looked over the rest of their home. A stairway led to each of their rooms, though Aranea’s was lower. The main room all cement and work tables, creations of twisted metal and some other things placed to the side to cool, settle, and be admired. His aunt stood at the big worktable in the middle of the room. Her ampitheatre, blowtorch in hand now, searing off bits she had no use for. Her other tools placed carefully behind her. Ashy hair in a tight ponytail, and a face guard covering her head from crown to the thick apron at her neckline.

 

Noctis looked away hastily. Rule one, don’t look at welding flame.

 

He padded down, feet almost to the cement floor when the welding noise abruptly stopped.

 

“Hey! Shoes pretty boy!”

 

He hesitated, falling sort of haphazardly into a thick pair of sandals resting by the stairs.

 

“Metal shavings everywhere. This baby sheds like a cat.”

 

Noctis, still mostly out of it, exhaled sharply in humor before walking through one of the reinforced doors to the kitchen. Neither he nor Aranea were the best of cooks, so mostly it was a study in instant food, sandwich supplies, and takeout menus. But it was always clean, if cluttered. He heard a distressed mewling and blindly stuck a hand out, summoning Carbuncle from his hiding place and into his arms. “S’okay little guy.” Noctis soothed “Auntie Aranea is making cool stuff. Like your pretty house, yes! Like your house.” He stopped for a moment, kissing the cat on the head as Carbuncle curled into his embrace. “You don’t tell anybody I can sound like that, cool?”

 

Carbuncle squeaked, forcing a smile to a slowly waking Noctis’s face. “Good, cuz I’d have to kill you. I have a reputation.”

 

“Of what? Nerddom?” Aranea declared, stealthily sliding in behind him, apron and mash shed, hair free, in her usual racer back and jeans. She bee-lined for the fridge, pulling out a mostly empty jug of grape juice, shrugging, and slamming the rest from the jug. “Honey you don’t have a reputation. Well, I mean if I have to deal with some airhead talking about the gay kid again at some stupid ass PTA bullshit-”

 

“Whoa wait what.”

 

Aranea drew her arm across her mouth to clear off any lingering juice as she dropped the jug in the recycling bin. “Sweetie, you haven’t even come out and anybody who’s looked at you for three seconds thinks you’re totally riding the chocobo.”

 

“Riding the…What? What do chocobos have to do with…” He hesitated then groaned, long and heartfelt. “C’mon.” He grumbled “Nobody looks at me twice but they all think I’m sleeping with Prompto?”

 

Aranea waved a hand in the air almost lazily. “Yeah, that’s PTA for you. Look, I know you’re not..Fuck it, I’m using it. I know you’re not riding the chocobo-” Noct interrupted groaning “-but hello? You totally could be, you’re legal by two years, and I’m a cool aunt. You just let me know if you two finally decide to-” Noctis made a noise akin to an angry cat, looking much more alert “-You an injured Voretooth? No? Then shut up. If you ever do decide to do what I’ve thought would be cute forever…The couple thing. I don’t think you rid-”

 

“Do not.”

 

“-ding the chocobo would be cute. I’m not into that, not my kink. But I will totally help you get what you need and talk you through it o you don’t fuck up. All I’m saying. Cool aunt.”

 

Noctis hesitated “Completely unnecessary, but. Yeah, cool.”

 

“Cooler than you pretty boy.” Aranea teased, messing up already messy hair. “Astrals kid, use conditioner, this is like straw.”

 

“Well. Sucks for you.”

 

“I think it’sthe other way. So sucks for you-”

 

“C’monnnnnnnn.” Noctis groaned.

 

His aunt huffed and put her hands on her hips. “Well fine. Take your lunch. Go.”

 

Noctis set Carbuncle on the ground where the grey cat immediately bolted to Aranea’s feet meowing for pets and scraps. “Thanks for packing lunch auntie.”

 

“Whatever brat. I also put your toothbrush in your bag. Go learn some shit.”

 

 

He spat in the sink as the first bell chimed for class. Throwing the toothbrush back into his bag and zipping it halfway Noctis slung it over his shoulder and set out for class.

 

“Heyyy.” A familiar voice called. Noctis obediently stopped to let his best friend catch up. “So, sleep in again?” Prompto questioned slinging an arm around Noctis as they walked to their classroom. “You always end up brushing at school when you sleep in.”

 

“Yeah yeah. What can I say? I prefer sleep to government sanctioned boredom.”

 

Prompto snorted “C’mon.” She rocked back and forth dragging Noct with him “It’s not that bad!”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Say it.”

 

Noctis sighed “I guess it’s not so bad, then. Happy?”

 

“Deeeee-leriously so!”

 

The day passed without much fanfare. Prompto, for once, was unable to follow Noctis home, having a shift at the pet shop much earlier than usual. “But you can come by if you want!” he’d insisted “Plenty of time to do homework. Also, puppies!”

Promising he’d swing by later to work on a few assignments Noctis had left his friends side, and the last moment of his normal life. When he arrived home, walking up the sidewalk, he noticed a large black car. Eyeing it warily, but knowing his aunt often made sculptures for wealthy people he moved on, nearly colliding with a broad back as he slipped through the door he’d only opened halfway.

 

“Whoa there.” A deep voice rumbled, catching him before he fell.

 

“I think he’s fallen for you Gladio.”

 

“Bite me, Nyx.”

 

The one the big guy, Gladio, had called Nyx, clicked his teeth tauntingly. Then turned his eyes to the boy on Gladio’s arm. “You must be Noctis.” He said, seeming a bit tentative, for all the wild bravado he’d shown a moment ago. “I’m Nyx. Your aunt is waiting for you in the kitchen.”

 

“We’re all waiting for you to get your ass in the kitchen, lets be real.”

 

“Gladio!”

 

“Nyx!”

 

“Both of you stop it!” A gravely voice admonished, causing both Gladio and Nyx to turn and bow (Bow?) to the newcomer. A stately man with high cheekbones and hair silver with age.

 

“I beg forgiveness, Wyrd.” Nyx mumbled “That was inappropriate.”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Gladio followed.

 

The man, Wyrd, nodded “It has been a long trip, and you’re both young yet. Just try to be more respectful.”

 

Both men nodded, the playfulness they’d shown since Noctis entered completely subdued.

 

Wyrd fixed grey eyes on Noctis and nodded thoughtfully. “Your aunt is waiting in the kitchen.”

 

Hesistant, and a bit concerned his aunt had been murdered, Noctis slipped into the kitchen as fast as he could without looking terrified.

 

His aunt sat, arms crossed under her chest, one foot pressed to the ledge of the table, leaning back and staring at a woman Noctis had never seen before. Old, frail like a mechanical pencil lead, with long soft looking hair that had always been pale. A pretty face and lively brown eyes. She was stately, but didn’t remind Noctis of any of the other nice old ladies that wanted ‘cool’ art to gift their grandchildren. No botox, no touchups, but she looked familiar.

 

“Heavens. This is him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Aranea sounded irate. Noct wasn’t sure if she was actually angry at the old woman, or if she was just thinking, or surprised. Aranea usually sounded irritated when she was concentrating elsewhere.

 

The woman rose and stuck her hand out to Noctis. Her clothing still meticulously pressed, soft blues with, strangely enough, a skull necklace. “Oh, look at you.” She breathed. Abruptly, her eyes shuttered and she stood straight, cool eyes boring into his. “Noctis?”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“I am your grandmother. Vita Lucis Caelum. You, are crown prince of Eos, and we are in dire need of your return.”

 

Noctis felt his eyes widen, his jaw drop. This would be Araneas’s most successful prank yet. “I’m just Noctis Highwind.” He protested, distantly. “Highwind.”

 

The woman, Vita, frowned. “Perhaps you’ll need time to get used to it.” She admitted “I am staying at the Sylleblossom, please, meet me there. I’ll stay until this coming Friday, if you do not come, I shall assume you’ve no interest in the line of succession and be gone. I hope to see you.”

 

Noctis wasn’t even sure she’d left until he heard the soft purr of the engine outside.

 

“Aunt..Aranea?”

 

The woman sighed “Yeah. Pretty sure that’s all true.” She pursed her lips. “She left me with the hard bit.” She pushed a bundle on the table toward him. “Presents from dear ole dad.”

 

Noctis reached for the parcels curiously. “Am I gonna meet him too?”

 

Aranea froze for a moment from where she was making to stand. Then began moving again. She pulled him into a firm hug. “Regis Lucis Caelum died last month.”

 

Noctis inhaled a bit sharply.

 

“Your dad is dead baby, I’m so sorry.”

 

“I…I never met him though.” Noctis said, voice weak. “I…Kinda wanted too.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So. I’m an orphan now. Not just…unwanted.”

 

Aranea scoffed “You’re not unwanted, I want you.” She squeezed him a bit tighter. “I’m sorry kiddo. I was hoping he’d turn back up someday. Vita, high queen prissy britches, brought this stuff along. Said he wanted you to have it.”

 

Noctis hesitantly picked it up. “I, can I?”

 

“Why don’t you take it to your room, kiddo.”

 

Noctis didn’t want to look at it. He set the wrapped parcels on his desk, next to the picture of he, Aranea, and his mother, Aulea.

 

And then he got back in bed and ignored how hard his body shook with each new sob.


End file.
